


I Know You Know and That's All I Need

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Vader Wouldn't Have Put Up with You [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Catharsis, Family Member Death, Grieving, M/M, unseen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort comes from the strangest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Know and That's All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have a prompt. I have no real excuse for how long it's been since I posted something for this series. I have plenty of things started for it, I just haven't had the time. I've probably said more than a few times on a couple different stories that I'm currently finishing my schooling, which is still happening. I'll be officially done on the 17th, but I'll be taking a couple days for myself after that. I'll definitely have more time on my hands afterwards, so you can reasonably expect me to post more often. But we've all seen how well I respond to "reasonably expect".
> 
> Anyway, this is purely selfish. It might seem like I'm just beating up on Kylo again, but that's just how it worked out. Hux would have gotten the same treatment if I could have figured out a way for Kylo to comfort him in this area of the timeline.

“Ren! Phasma said you've got my coat! I need it back!” Hux’s fist falls on the door harder than he’d intended as he mutters to himself. “Before you ruin it somehow…” Utter silence meets his demands and he rolls his eyes. “I mean it, Ren! Unless you set it on fire or something, in which case I will accept suitable monetary compensation!” 

Nothing. He knows Phasma’s crazy friend is home and yet this has been the longest time he's spoken to – or rather, _at_ – the Star Wars fan without a reply. 

“Ren? Did someone actually kill you?” 

“No, Hux.” Ren’s voice sounds strangely… Muffled. Stuffed up, like the man-child has a bad cold. “Just come in and get your stupid coat, asshole.” 

Every light in the apartment is off. For the first time since Hux has begun coming over to periodically pick up his or Phasma’s things, Star Wars is not playing on the TV. From what he can see by the light spilling in from the hallway, there are at least three boxes of tissues, two of which appear empty, and crumpled, used up tissues are scattered everywhere. 

“Sick?” 

Ren glares at him from between puffy eyes, hunched over on the couch and squinting into the light. “Get your coat and leave.” He gestures vaguely towards a set of hooks by the door. 

“That's all I'm here for anyway.” His coat is hung closest to the exit, easy to find. Hux is about to leave, but something niggles at the back of his mind telling him not to. “Ren, what’s wrong?” 

The dark haired man sniffles and turns his glare away from the older student. “Nothing you could help with. Go away.” 

All the light in the room disappears with a click. Hux blinks, wishing his eyes would adjust faster. “When did I say I wanted to help?” Aside from the unattractive sniffles and snorts, Ren does not make another noise. In the darkness, Hux can see him bring his hand up to his face and scrub at something. “What’s wrong, Ren?” 

“Just… Family shit.” 

“Family drama rarely reduces one to tears. And I thought your family was sickeningly close.” 

Ren sniffles again. “I didn’t say ‘drama’, I said ‘shit’.” 

"Is there a difference?” 

“Yeah. ‘Drama’ would be if my entire family ostracized my aunt and uncle because my aunt’s a compulsive liar who craves attention. ‘Shit’,” The man grabs for a tissue box and viciously yanks out a handful. “Is that my grandfather just fucking died.” 

Hux has nothing to say. What do you say when someone you barely tolerate says _that_ to you? What can you say that hasn't been said a thousand times? _I’m sorry for your loss. They're in a better place now._ Nothing he says could possibly _do_ anything. Nothing could make Kylo feel better. He can't do anything. 

“I-I’m sorry for your loss.” 

Of course, knowing doesn't stop him from saying it. 

A laugh tears out of Kylo’s throat, wet and sad. “Thank you so much for getting that out of the way.” 

“What do you mean?” 

"I haven't left this room since I found out.” He blows his nose loudly. “You're the first one to say that.” 

“Sorry.” 

He laughs again. “No, you're not.” 

"Fine. No, I’m not. It was just the first thing that came to mind.” Hux hesitantly makes his way over to the couch. For a moment, he thinks he should do something like put his hand on Kylo’s shoulder, but he realizes it would be strange and out of character. More so than he’s already being. “Need anything?” 

“My grandpa to not be dead?” It’s strange to hear Kylo Ren call someone grandpa. At least without a sarcastic edge to it. 

“Sorry.” 

"No, I'm sorry." Kylo sighs. "I'm doing exactly what I hate about when someone close to you dies: make everyone around you feel like shit for existing." 

"You're probably entitled to it just this once." Hux pushes a pile of tissues off the armrest of the couch, trying not to touch them very much before he sits down. He's accidentally dragged himself into this now and he can't just stand awkwardly off to the side while Kylo cries. But he's certainly not going to sit on the couch proper. That would be far too personal. 

"It's not like he raised me or anything." 

"You said it yourself, though; you were close." 

"Did I say that?" 

"About thirty seconds ago." The silence threatens to swallow them up as Hux searches for something else to say. "What was he like?" 

"Good." 

"How do you mean?" 

"He was just a... good guy. Always happy. Always laughing. He liked Duck Dynasty but we forgave him for that. Last few times I went over he was always watching those alien shows. You know, Ancient Aliens? I never got it, but he seemed to like them." Kylo sniffles again and wipes his nose on his sleeve, despite the tissue in his hand. "He loved fishing. I don't know what'll happen to his boat now. No one else really needs it. Probably get sold." The tissue makes it to his nose this time and Kylo wipes at it piteously. Hux looks a little closer and sees that tears are pretty much streaming down his cheeks continuously. He wonders if the dark haired student even notices them anymore. "Made bird feeders and houses. Loved watching them. Birds, I mean. Squirrels, too, I think. Well, maybe not. He killed one with a BB gun once. Few months ago." 

"Quite a shot." 

"Yeah. He was really proud. He had a strange sense of humor, but I liked it. Everyone did." 

Someone knocks and Hux gets up to answer without thinking. Rey stands on the other side, puffy eyed and red nosed. 

"Did Kylo call you?" She asks, clearly confused as to his presence. 

"No. I just came to get my coat." So saying, he pulls his coat back off the hook and steps aside. "I'll just be going now. I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Thank you." They switch places and before he closes the door he catches a glimpse of the siblings embracing. He thinks he sees Ren smile at him a little over his sister's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is purely selfish. I don't expect it'll happen very regularly, but I needed some catharsis.


End file.
